This invention relates generally to packaging and, more particularly, to a collapsible bulk bin and methods for forming a collapsible bulk bin that includes a self-erecting bottom wall.
Containers are frequently utilized to store and aid in transporting products. These containers can be square, hexagonal, or octagonal. At least some known bulk containers used to transport products are designed to fit a standard sized pallet. The shape of the container can provide additional strength to the container. For example, a hexagonal-shaped bulk container provides greater resistance to bulge over conventional rectangular or square containers. An empty bulk bin can be shipped in a knocked-down flat state and opened to form an assembled bulk bin that is ready for use. Shipping and storing bulk bins in a knocked-down flat state saves money and space, however, the size and configuration of bulk bins can make the setup of the bin difficult for an individual to complete and often requires more than one person for assembly. A bulk bin that requires more than one person to complete assembly can cause unwanted expenses and wasted time for a user of the bulk bin.